<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Okay by BlueOranges (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862197">It's Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueOranges'>BlueOranges (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Kisses, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, all this because i put on a skirt, aloha is really patient with mask, i was expecting dysphoria but it was worse, implied sexual trauma, mask i'm sorry i've done this to you-, okay i'll add more tags later-, sorry I'm tagging this during school so my mind is going blank-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueOranges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice moment gone wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloha/Mask (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>yells into the void</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me: I shouldn't be forcing all my insecurites on a character and dumping all my trauma into writing.</p><p>Also me: haHAHA time to fucking die Mask-</p><p>For the most part this is edited. Sorta. bonk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal day, well as normal as it could be with two S4 members. Army and Skull were out for a few days, with Skull driving who knows how long it would be, he's not exactly the best with directions. Mask was calmly sitting at the couch in the usual "gamer pose", you know the one: on the edge of the couch, elbows just above the knees, and a slouch. Yeah, that one. Aloha sat- er- leaned on him, scrolling through whatever was on inkstagram, obviously very bored. And what does Aloha do when he's bored?</p><p>"Maaasky~!"</p><p>Bother Mask of course! </p><p>With a groan, Mask paused the game and turned to face the pink inkling.</p><p>"Whaaat?"</p><p>Aloha flopped himself onto Mask's side, earning an irritated grunt from the other.</p><p>"I'm bored!"</p><p>Mask huffed and upaused his game. Not wanting to entertain the pink inkling when he can just play his game instead.</p><p>"Not my proooblem."</p><p>The pink inkling pouted and began to shake the shorter inkling.</p><p>"It is your problem!"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Mask moved his face mask down and planted a kiss on Aloha's lips. Just as quick as he got the kiss, the kiss ended leaving Aloha to pout more. Mask sighed.</p><p>"You want mooore, don't youuu?"</p><p>Aloha nodded, causing Mask to let out another sigh, though it was more exaggerated compared to the first one.</p><p>"Only a couuuple."</p><p>Pausing his game once more, Mask turned to the pink inkling, who was bouncing in excitement. The cynical inkling let out a small chuckle as he placed another kiss against Aloha's lips. It was like this for a while, small kisses after another, but eventually they lasted a bit longer and both inklings felt the room getting hotter. It wasn't until Aloha softly pinned Mask to the couch did it register in Mask's brain what was going to happen.</p><p>Mask parted from the kiss quickly, but before Aloha could ask what was wrong, Mask quickly got up from the couch and pushed him aside. It wasn't long before Mask found himself in the closet in his room. Mask pulled his knees to his chest as he let out quiet sobs, holding himself to feel some security. It wasn't working. No matter how hard he tried to reassure himself that everything was okay and he was safe with Aloha, he'd always get like this no matter what.</p><p>You're gross, you're disgusting, you're-</p><p>"Mask?"</p><p>His breath hitched as the door to the closet opened and turned to see Aloha with a worried expression across his face. Mask quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. Aloha bent down to the other's level, gently grabbing Mask's hand to hold in his own. They stayed like that for a bit before Mask clung his arms around the other's neck.</p><p>"I'm sooorry, I really reeeally tried, but I juuust couldn't and I-I-I-"</p><p>Aloha interrupted him,"Shhh... it's okay Masky, it's okay..."</p><p>Mask burst into tears again, the pink inkling trying to soothe him by rubbing his back gently. Mask tried to mumble out more apologies, continuing to be answered by an "It's okay, it's not your fault."</p><p>But it didn't feel okay. </p><p>Mask felt like he was letting the pink inkling down. He had been so patient with him over the past months, yet Mask still couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried the images and feelings still came back. The worst is when his mind toys with him and replaces Aloha with the ones he let (and didn't) put their hands on him. It was torture and Aloha barely even knew the half of it. The cyan inkling had only admitted it to himself once, but whenever he feels like he's done something wrong he immediately becomes fearful of the other- like Aloha would ever hit Mask (note the sarcasm because Aloha wouldn't). Even with the constant reassurance from himself, Mask's fears were deeply embedded into him. </p><p>"You've... youuu've been doing sooo much for meee. You've been paaatient, dealing with my craaap, and yet I still caaan't seem to do this siiimple task for you in reeeturn..."</p><p>Aloha let out a chuckle, causing Mask to pull away from the hug with a confused expression on his face. Cod, the look on Aloha's face made Mask feel like he fell in love with him all over again. It was just so full of... love and admiration, things Mask never saw in the others before. It was strange, but in a good way.</p><p>"Mask, I don't care how long it's going to take. Truth be told I could care less if we... ya know. Ya don't have to worry about pleasin' me. I didn't be with ya just<br/>
for somethin' like that. Ya make me happy by bein' you and lettin' me give ya the love you deserve."</p><p>The party squid placed each of his hands on one side of Mask's face before he pressed a gentle kiss on the cynical inkling's forehead, wiping the stray tears from his lover's cheeks with his thumbs. As much as Mask wanted to believe he deserved the care Aloha was giving him, the doubt in his mind had already came in. He removed Aloha's hands from his face, but continued to hold them.</p><p>"Buuut I've hurt you before, hooow can you continue to be happy with meee? You deserve better thaaan me, someone who caaan't cause you anymore paaain. Someone who's nooot twisted up insiiide. Someone one who's juuust not... just not meee."</p><p>"Pfft- ya realize I literally just said I'm happy with you being you, right? Sure we go throw some rough spots, but it's nothing we can't handle... alright?"</p><p>"But I'm taaainted..."</p><p>"And I know that, doin' all this with ya, makin' ya feel special and happy, I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't willin' to deal with this and go through it with ya Masky. So please... please...," Aloha pulled the other close to him, making their foreheads touch, "don't say such negative things about yourself. Stop callin' yourself tainted, just stop all together."</p><p>"Aloooha, I-"</p><p>"Shhh, just stay like this with me, please?"</p><p>"...oookay."</p><p>"I love ya..."</p><p>"I looove you too..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put on a skirt because why not boys could wear skirts and my brain really went "haha here's some fucking nice memories for you to remember" spoiler alert, they weren't fun :)</p><p>Okay time to actually pay attention to online school.</p><p>Stay fresh off the hook!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>